


Коричневая пуговка

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Стихи





	Коричневая пуговка

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи

Коричневая пуговка  
Валялась в кадиллаке,  
В коричневой обшивке  
Затеряна слегка.  
Но как же в кадиллаке,  
Причем без боя-драки,  
Коричневая пуговка  
Упала с пиджака?  
  
На той машине ездил  
Помощник Фиска личный,  
Причесан безупречно  
И щегольски одет.  
Но вот на конференцию  
Пришел он в час привычный,  
А пуговки коричневой  
В петлице нижней — нет.  
  
«А где ж она, простите?» —   
Вскричали репортеры,  
Ужасно возбудившись  
На этот странный кейс.  
И на Уэсли жадно  
Они бросали взоры,  
Но тот смотрел на босса  
И делал покерфейс.  
  
И горе-журналисты  
Вовеки не узнали,  
Как только что, буквально  
За несколько минут,  
В автомобиле страсти  
Недетские пылали  
И руки отправлялись   
В нахоженный маршрут.  
  
Как пуговица быстро  
Из петельки слетела,  
Как следом за рубашкой  
Пришел черед штанов.  
И как в одном порыве  
Слились два крепких тела,  
Хоть секс в автомобиле  
Затаскан и не нов...  
  
Как с губ срывались стоны,  
Жарки и бархатисты,  
Как пуще распаляли  
Опасность и азарт.  
  
Об этом всем, конечно,  
Не знали журналисты,  
А знали лишь Уэсли  
И Фрэнсис-бодигард.


End file.
